You Are Only Mine
by Fiyuki Kunitsuna
Summary: Seorang Miko, Mikazuki Munechika tinggal seorang diri di hutan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang yokai yang sangat indah dan langsung jatuh cinta pada yokai tersebut. Lalu terbesit di pikirannya untuk menjadikan yokai itu miliknya seorang.


You Are Only Mine

Disclaimer

Touken Ranbu©DMM

You Are Only Mine©Fiyuki Kunitsuna

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Incarnation

Warning: berantakkan, gak sesuai ejaan, typo everywhere(?), dan jalan cerita yang sangat absurb. Don't Like Don't Read, author gak maksa kok

Dah lah ya, Happy Reading

Di tengah hutan yang lebat dan didominasi oleh pohon-pohon yang rimbun, terdapat sebuah kuil kecil. Di kuil itu, tinggalah seorang Miko yang mengasingkan dirinya di antara kerumunan manusia karena kekuatannya yang terlalu kuat hingga sewaktu-waktu dapat diluar kendali. Miko itu bernama Mikazuki Munechika.

Seperti biasa, Miko itu pergi ke sungai untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus mencari ikan untuk dimakan. Namun, saat dia berada di tepi sungai, dia melihat sesosok makhluk serba putih dan memiliki sayap seperti malaikat.

'Malaikat? Tapi…tanduk itu…'

gumam Miko itu di dalam hatinya.

Mikazuki pun mendekati sungai agar dapat melihat makhluk itu lebih jelas. Tetapi, dia seketika disadari makhluk itu karena tidak sengaja menginjak ranting kering dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Siapa itu?!" seru makhluk bersurai putih sepunggung itu sambil menoleh ke sumber suara. Mikazuki pun keluar dari balik pohon dan menampakkan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku kebetulan memang ingin ke sungai ini untuk membersihkan diri. Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip. Dan omong-omong, aku baru melihatmu di sini. Katakan sebenarnya apa kau ini? Dan siapa namamu?"

Makhluk itu diam sejenak, menarik nafas dalam lalu membuka suaranya.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, aku ini laki-laki, jadi tidak masalah bagiku. Aku adalah…seorang yokai. Apakah kau kaget dengan wujudku yang tidak seperti yokai pada umumnya? Dan…dari pakaianmu…sepertinya kau seorang miko dari sebuah kuil. Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

Mikazuki tersentak kaget saat mengetahui makhluk di depannya kini adalah Yokai. Dia pun langsung mengambil tasbihnya dan melafalkan mantra-mantra.

"Hei hei! Tunggu! Aku tidak ada niat untuk bertarung atau mengganggumu. Jadi…tolong singkirkan tasbih itu dari pengeliatanku dan berhentilah melafalkan mantra." Seru yokai itu sambil menutup sebelah telinganya dan mengisyaratkan Mikazuki untuk menghentikan mantra yang sedang dibacanya dengan tengan yang lain.

"Baiklah aku berhenti. Katakan siapa namamu, wahai siluman?" Kata sang Miko yang masih memegang tasbih ditangannya.

"Namaku Tsurumaru. Aku adalah siluman bangau putih, dan bangsa kami tidak pernah mengganggu manusia. Justru kami yang diburu karena keindahan kami yang kemudian diperjualbelikan oleh manusia-manusia itu. Bangsa kami yang tersisa hanyalah diriku. Seluruhnya sudah ditangkap bahkan ada yang dibunuh." Jelas Tsurumaru dengan mimik sedih terukir di wajahnya.

'Hmm…pantas saja aku belum pernah melihat yokai seperti ini sebelumnya' Kata Mikazuki dalam hati. Kemudian, dia menaruh kembali tasbihnya.

"Ah iya, seperti dugaanmu. Aku adalah seorang Miko. Namaku Mikazuki Munechika, dan jika ditanya mengapa aku di sini…karena aku telah tinggal di kuil tua kecil yang terletak di tengah hutan ini sejak remaja."Kata Mikazuki dengan seulas senyum simpul tepapar di wajahnya.

"Hoo..begitukah? Ah iya, kau ingin menggunakan sungai ini kan? Sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi. Aku takut jika ada manusia lain yang melihatku di sini." Kata Tsurumaru yang kemudian mengenakan pakaiannya dan berlalu dari Mikazuki.

"Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?" Kata Miko itu yang sukses membuat si Yokai berhenti kemudian berbalik ke arah Miko itu.

"Selama kau tidak memusnahkanku atau memberitahu keberadaanku ke manusia yang lain…kita masih bisa bertemu di sungai ini."

Kata Tsurumaru kemudian kembali terbang hingga menghilang dari pengeliatan Mikazuki. Seringaian terlukis di wajahnya yang rupawan. Menggambarkan apa yang dipikirkan sang Miko.

"Baru ku lihat ada yokai seindah itu dan tak ku sangka aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya yang adalah seorang yokai. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang. Nikmatilah kebebasanmu sebelum kebebasanmu berada di tanganku, Tsurumaru."

Sejak hari itu mereka pun sering bertemu di tepi sungai tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan suatu hari Tsurumaru mengetahui kebenaran yang cukup pahit bagi Mikazuki.

"Nee..Miko. Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Kata Tsurumaru sambil memainkan kakinya di permukaan sungai tanpa menatap orang yang ditanya.

"Silahkan, tanyakanlah. Dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku miko, panggil saja Mikazuki."

Tsurumaru terdiam sejenak lalu menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jika aku boleh mengetahuinya…kenapa kau tinggal sendirian di tengah hutan? Bukankah berbahaya jika terus tinggal di sini? Walaupun kau seorang Miko yang sangat kuat, jika tiba-tiba yokai menyerbu masuk ke kuilmu atau serangan binatang buas kau pasti kualahan bukan? Kenapa kau tidak berkumpul dan tinggal bersama dengan manusia yang lainnya?

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi terlontar dari bibir Tsurumaru. Yang ditanya pun terdiam beberapa menit dan kemudian menjawab.

"Yaa…telah banyak yokai atau binatang buas yang menyerang sejak aku tinggal di hutan ini, tapi aku masih sanggup menghadapi mereka semua hingga aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Dan…alasanku untuk tidak tinggal di desa…aku tidak mau berbaur dengan manusia lain dan lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan diriku di sini."

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk mengasingkan dirimu? Kau kan juga manusia…sama seperti yang ada di desa." Kata Tsurumaru yang masih ada rasa penasaran di dalam hatinya.

"Ahahaha aku sedikit berbeda dengan mereka. Lihatlah ini."

Mikazuki pun mengeluarkan tachi miliknya dari sarungnya lalu sedikit menggoreskan tachi itu ke tangannya. Namun dengan cepat luka itu menutup, seperti tidak ada bekas luka gores yang cukup parah di sana.

"Kau pasti bingung bukan kenapa aku memiliki kemampuan ini? Ya, aku adalah keturunan dari seorang Miko yang menikah dengan Siluman. Dengan kata lain, ada setengah darah yokai mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Karena itulah, aku memiliki kemampuan ini. Dan kau pasti mengerti mengapa aku memilih mengasingkan diri di hutan ini bukan?"

Ekspresi terkejut sekaligus sedih terlukis jelas di wajah Tsurumaru. Dia tak menyangka manusia bisa seperti itu jika ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya, mereka langsung menjauhi dan menganggap mereka berbeda dan tidak pantas untuk hidup berdampingan dengan mereka.

Dengan segera Tsurumaru menghampiri Mikazuki lalu memeluknya cukup erat.

"Selama ini…kau pasti kesepian, iya kan? Memang aku tidak bisa tinggal di kuil bersama denganmu karena kau pasti memasang kekkai di sana, tapi aku akan ada di sekitar kuil tempat kau tinggal agar kau tidak kesepian lagi."

"Ahahaha seorang yokai peduli kepada Miko sepertiku? Kau sangat menarik kau tau. Namun, sebenarnya kau bisa saja tinggal di kuil bersama denganku hanya dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?" Tsurumaru menanggapi perkataan Mikazuki yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Syaratnya…kau harus terikat kontrak denganku dengan cara…" Mikazuki menggantung kalimatnya lalu sedikit melonggarkan dekapan Tsurumaru dan perlahan wajahnya mendekati Tsurumaru sampai jarak bibir mereka hanya lima sentimeter.

"Kisu shi yo." Jarak mereka semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Kemudian, muncullah di punggung Tsurumaru sebuah tanda bulan sabit berwarna keemasan dengan titik tepat di bawah bulan sabit itu.

Sejak hari itu,Tsurumaru pun tinggal di kuil bersama dengan Mikazuki. Mereka sering melakukan banyak hal bersama, dari membersihkan kuil sampai bersantai sambil minum teh bersama. Namun setelah beberapa minggu, Tsurumaru sering pergi jauh dari kuil sampai Mikazuki kesal diabuatnya. Rencana Mikazuki untuk mengikatnya semakin ingin dia laksanakan.

Malamnya, Mikazuki pun menyiapkan sebuah kalung yang tiap maniknya berisikan mantra pengikat yang akan bekerja jika dia mengucakan kata khusus.

'Dengan ini…kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari sisiku, Tsurumaru.' Katanya sambil memandang kalung itu penuh makna serta seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

Setelah itu, Mikazuki meletakkan kalung itu di sebelah futon tempatnya tidur dan selalu membawa kalung itu kemanapun sampai kesempatan untuk memakaikannya pada Tsurumaru.

Mikazuki pergi ke sungai setelah lelah mencari kayu bakar dan jamur yang bisa dimakan. Kemudian, dia menemukan Tsurumaru dari tepi sungaidan langsung mengeluarkan kalung yang telah dia buat lalu perlahan mendekati sang yokai. Namun, sebelum kalung itu bersarang di lehernya, Tsurumaru terbang karena menyadari ada seseorang mendekat padanya.

"Oh tto..Mikazuki ka." Dia pun

melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Mikazuki.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan kalung itu?" lanjutnya.

"Oya? Ini? Aku membuatkannya untukmu, mungkin ini bisa melindungiku dari para manusia itu." Jelas Mikazuki sambil mengulurkan kalung ke hadapan Tsurumaru.

Yang disodori pun hanya terbelalak heran kemudian tertawa.

"Untukku? Pelindung? Ahaha aku tidak memerlukan benda seperti ini. Aku masih bisa melawan para manusia serakah itu."

"Tapi… Aku kan sudah susah susah membuatkannya untukmu. Apa kau sungguh tidak ingin menerimanya?" kata Mikazuki dengan tatapan sendu agar terlihat sedih dan membuat Tsurumaru luluh.

Tsurumaru berfikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk menerima kalung pemberian Mikazuki. Dia pun turun ke hadapan Mikazuki.

"Aku akan menerima kalung itu. Bisakah kau memakaikannya padaku?"

'Kena kau,yokai!' Seru Mikazuki dalam hati. Senyum pun terkembang di wajahnya.

Mikazuki pun memakaikan kalung itu sambil melafalkan mantra dalam hati agar tidak terdengar oleh Tsurumaru. Dan saat Tsurumaru ingin pergi lagi dari hadapannya. Mikazuki mengucapkan "Kocchi koi yo", lalu kalung itu membuat Tsurumaru tidak bisa bergerak dan tertarik ke dalam dekapan Mikazuki.

"A..apa ini? Kenapa kalung ini? Tubuhku..tidak bisa bergerak."

Tsurumaru ingin melepas kalung itu. Namun sayang, Mikazuki telah menanamkan mantra agar kalung itu tidak akan bisa dilepas lagi lalu perlahan, kesadaran yokai itu semakin memudar.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kebebasanmu hilang sejak kau menerima kalung dariku. Sekarang… kau hanyalah milikku seorang dan kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun lagi. Tetapi, sebagai ganti dari kebebasanmu, aku akan melindungimu dari apapun yang menimpamu, Tsurumaru." Kata Mikazuki seraya menaikkan dagu yokai yang telah tidak sadarkan diri itu dan kemudian membawanya kembali ke kuil bersama dengan kayu dan jamur yang dia kumpulkan.

Setelah beberapa lama di kuil, Tsurumaru mulai menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retiannya dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Tsuru?"

Yang ditanya punlangsung terperajat kaget dan langsung bangkit dari futon karena dia mendadak ingat soal kalung pemberian Mikazuki.

"Kau…KAU MENJEBAKKU,HAH?! LEPASKAN INI DARIKU!" Teriak Tsurumaru marah karena merasa dijebak oleh Mikazuki dan kini kukunya yang tajam telah siap untuk menembus leher Mikazuki.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, kukira kau bisa memahamiku karena ada sisi yokai dalam dirimu. Ternyata…kau tidak jauh berbeda dari para manusia busuk itu" lanjutnya lirih dengan mata yang telah berlinang air mata.

Tetap dalam keadaan tenang, Mikazuki menjawab.

"Kalung itu tidak akan bisa dilepas. Dan jika kau memang benar-benar ingin melepasnya…salah satu diantara kita harus mati. Karena aku tidak mau membunuhmu…"

Mikazuki pun menongakkan kepalanya hingga kuku Tsurumaru semakin dekat dengan lehernya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang jika kau memang ingin melepas kalung itu. Namun, ingatlah satu hal, aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu dari tangan kotor para manusia."

Hati Tsurumaru pun mencair saat Mikazuki mengatakan hal itu padanya. Seketika itu dia menjauhkan kukunya dari Mikazuki dan langsung memeluk Mikazuki erat.

"Maafkan aku…Maaf telah salah menilaimu. Kau berbeda, dan aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Aku berjanji akan juga selalu melindungimu dan menemanimu, Mikazuki."

Yang dipeluk pun hanya tertawa dan kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap Tsurumaru dengan mata teduhnya itu.

"Ahahaha, tidak masalah. Dengan kau tidak membenciku saja itu sudah cukup. Dan kau tau?"

Perlahan tangan Mikazuki memegang pipi Tsurumaru lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu sejak pertama melihatmu dan tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu."

Mereka pun kembali menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa dan semakin banyak kenangan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, dari Mikazuki kepedasan karena masakan Tsurumaru terlalu banyak menggunakan lada dimasakkannya, Tsurumaru terjebak di dalam lubang yang dia buat sendiri dan Mikazuki hanya tertawa saat melihatnya. Untungnya dia bisa keluar sendiri dengan cara terbang dan banyak kenangan indah lainnya.

Namun, semua itu tidakklah berlangsung lama dan keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada mereka dan kejutan mengetuk pintu kehidupan mereka dan membuat kebahagiaan itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Mikazuki… kenapa kekuatanmu melemah?" Tanya Tsurumaru karena merasakan kekuatan Mikazuki melemah.

"Hmm? Karena malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Saat malam bulan purnama, aku akan kehilangan kekuatan yokaiku. Dengan kata lain, sekarang aku hanyalah Miko biasa dan jika aku terluka, aku tidak bisa regenerasi sampai malam ini berakhir."

"Namun, pada saat malam bulan purnama, yokai akan menjadi semakin kuat. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada yang menyer―"

BRUGHH! WOAAAARGH!

Sebelum Tsurumaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terdengar sesuatu yang berusaha menembus kekkai kuil dan teriakkan seekor yokai.

"Ahahaha…sepertinya bukan waktunya untuk tertawa. Tsuru, sepertinya kuil kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Kau mau membantuku menghabisi mereka?" Kata Mikazuki yang telah memegang sebuah tachi ditangannya.

"Seperti janjiku…aku akan selalu membantumu."

Mereka pun pergi ke halaman utama kuil dan yokai telah mengelubungi kekkai yang melindungi kuil dan kekkai itu telah retak di beberapa bagian.

"Hoo..banyak sekali. Sepertinya menggunakan kukunya saja tidak cukup."

Tsurumaru pun mengeluarkan senjata yang ditanam di dalam tubuhnya dengan segel. Sebuah tachi berwarna putih dengan ornament dan rantai berwarna emas.

"Saa…Odoroitemoraouka."

Bersamaan dengan itu kekkai pelindung pun telah rusak sebagian dan para yokai menyerbu ke dalam kuil. Namun, sebagian besar lenyap dengan satu ayunan tachi milik Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru dan meninggalkan kilau cahaya bulan dan bulu bangau putih.

Bukannya semakin sedikit, yokai-yokai itu malah semakin banyak dan membuat mereka berdua mulai kualahan, bahkan ada yang berhasil menggores luka di lengan, bahu, dan kaki mereka. Tapi Tsurumaru itu yokai, luka seperti itu bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mikazuki? Ya, dia mulai terhuyung Karena sudah benyak luka bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Mikazuki! Bertahanlah!

Sembunyilah di dalam dan serahkan semua ini padaku! Cepat!" Teriak Tsurumaru sambil menebas jantung para yokai dengan tachi dan kukunya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertarung sendiri. Luka ini…tidak seberapa bagiku―OHOK" Mikazuki pun masih bersikeras untuk bertarung walau luka yang dialaminya sudah cukup parah.

"Ingatlah keadaanmu sekarang, Mikazuki! Kau cuma seorang manusia saat ini! Kau bisa mati jika terus bersikeras seperti ini! Sembunyilah di dalam kuil dan buatlah kekkai untuk melindungimu. Sekarang!"

Air mata pun mulai mengalir di pelupuk mata yokai indah itu. Namun, dia tidak menyadari ada yokai bertubuh besar dibelakangnya dan ingin menbas Tsurumaru.

"AWAS! TSURUUUUU!"

Tsurumaru pun menoleh dengan masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya dan…

"Kocchi..koi yo."

ZRAAASHH!

Percikan darah pun mengenai wajah Tsurumaru yang kini terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya kini. Ya, Mikazuki tertusuk senjata yokai itu tepat di dada kanannya.

"Ke…kenapa?" lirih Tsurumaru.

Bukan mendapatkan jawaban dari Mikazuki, orang itu ambruk dalam dekapan Tsurumaru. Darah pun masih mengalir dari luka di dada kanannya itu.

"MIKAZUKI! MIKAZUKI BERTAHANLAH! MIKAZUKII!" teriak Tsurumaru sambil mengelus pipi Mikazuki.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Mikazuki. Air mata pun makin mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Tsurumaru karena melihat keadaan Mikazuki yang semakin mengenaskan. Tsurumaru pun membaringkan Mikazuki di teras kuil dan memasang kekkai pelindung, satu-satunya kekkai yang diajarkan Mikazuki kepadanya. Setelah itu, dia pun membalikan badannya dan masih banyak yokai yang siap menyerangnya.

"Kalian…" Katanya sambil memegang gagang tachi miliknya lebih erat.

"AKAN KU BUAT KALIAN MENYESAL! HEAAAA!"

Dengan cepat, Tsurumaru menghabisi mereka itu mata Tsurumaru menjadi semerah darah, sayap dan rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam legam.

JREEEBB!

ZRASSSSH!

CREEEBBB!

"OMAE WO ZENBU, SHI NEEEEEE!" teriak Tsurumaru sebelum akhirnya menebas yokai yang terkahir.

ZRAAASHH!

Seketika tercipta sungai darah para yokai di kuil itu dan malam bulan purnama pun telah berakhir. Dan Tsurumaru pun kembali ke wujudnya semula, menyimpan tachi miliknya lalu langsung melepas kekkai pada Mikazuki dan meletakkan kepala Mikazuki di pangkuannya.

"Mikazuki! Bertahanlah!" Tsurumaru kembali menangis.

Kemampuan Mikazuki pun telah kembali. Namun, regenarasinya sangat lambat karena luka parah yang dialaminya.

'Regenerasinya sangat lambat…jika begini terus…jika begini terus…Mikazuki bisa..' tangisan Tsurumaru pun pecah dan mulai terisak.

"Tsu..ru..naka..naide..kure―OHOK!" Mikazuki memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan membuat Tangisan Tsurumaru semakin menjadi.

Namun, perlahan tapi pasti tangan Mikazuki yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya itu mengusap air mata Tsurumaru sambil tersenyum

"Sepertinya waktu ku sudah tiba…aku harus…pergi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau pergi! Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi! Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini hiks, Mikazuki." Isakannya semakin menjadi.

Mikazuki pun masih dengan senyumannya yang teduh lalu perlahan memejamkan mata dan…tangannya perlahan turun dari pipi Tsurumaru hingga akhirnya tergeletak lemah di tanah. Ya, roh Mikazuki telah terpisah dari raganya. Kemudian, kalung yang melingkar di leher Tsurumaru pun terputus dan terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Mikazuki yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Mika..zuki. MIKAZUKIIII!" Tangisan dan teriakan pun pecah hingga terdengar disekitar hutan.

"Kenapa kau sejahat ini? Seenaknya saja kau datang di kehidupanku. Mengikatku dengan kalung itu dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi…kenapa sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau tadi malah melindungiku dan tidak mengingat keadaanmu? Karena aku…karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu…kau…"

Tetes demi tetes air mata Tsurumaru jatuh di wajah mayat Mikazuki yang kini dipeluk sangat erat oleh Tsurumaru. Kini, Tsurumaru hanya bisa menangis dalam diam

Kini, Mikazuki telah dibaringkan di atas kayu bakar yang telah diberi minyak. Tubuhnya pun sudah bersih dari darah dan telah rapih dengan yukata berwarna putih. Ya, Tsurumaru akan memulai upacara pemakaman Mikazuki. Tsurumaru pun mengambil obor lalu kembali mendekat ke tumpukkan kayu itu.

"Bagaimana pun juga, masih ada sisi manusia di dalam dirimu. Jadi…aku harus melakukan upacara ini untukmu supaya kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang bukan?" kata Tsurumaru yang telah memegang obor ditangannya.

Dengan perlahan, Tsurumaru mendekatkan obor itu ke tumpukkan kayu bakar yang terdapat tubuh Mikazuki dan langsung menyambar hingga ke seluruh tumpukan kayu lalu perlahan membakar tubuh Mikazuki hingga menjadi debu dan tulang-belulang.

Setelah apinya telah padam, Tsurumaru pun mengumpulkan debu dan tulang-tulang itu ke dalam sebuah kendi. Saat dia ingin menguburkan kendi yang berisi debu dan tulang Mikazuki, Tsurumaru pun menatap lekat-lekat kendi itu dengan tatapan sedih lalu memeluk kendi itu erat-erat dan lagi-lagi dia menangis namun tidak berlangsung lama dan kembali mengerjakan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ya, memakamkan Mikazuki.

Sejak Saat itu, Tsurumaru memutuskan untuk melakukan tidur panjang di dalam kuil itu. Menanti ajal akan menjemputnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan pemilik tubuh dan hatinya.

おわり

Author note

Hallo!

Ini fanfiction pertama gue. Gue harap kalian suka dan ditunggu review dari reader-san semua

Dan yaa…gue sebenernya mulai suka bikin cerita sih udah lama, tapi tulisanku sepertinya masih bikin orang sakit kepala karena bahasanya yang berantakan dan kadang gak efektif /bukan kadang thor, emng dulu cerita lu tuh gak jelas. Udah gitu ya, pas ngetik cerita ini entah kenapa gua kasihan liat Tsuru jadi JODI a.k.a jomblo ditinggal mati /hus

Dan kayanya gue berencana buat bikin Sequelnya, tapi gk janji bakal terlaksa atau gak :v. Pantengin terus dan lupa reviewnya ya


End file.
